


Winter Weather

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Mary gets a visit on Christmas.





	Winter Weather

Mary sat by the dim fire light, a glass of amber liquid placed on the glass side table next to her. Her velvet chair soft on her back. The fire crackled, startling Mary. She looked over at the bright orange flame and sighed. The cottage had a soft glow to it, comfortable in Mary's eyes. A quick gust of wind blew outside, rattling the tree branches and picking up any leaves that had escaped from the thick pile of snow. Mary sat up to look out the window. Staring out into a forest blanketed with snow, she sighed. Slowly closing her floral curtains, she then made her way back to her chair by the fire. 

Turning on the news, Mary watched as Ralph Clawson spoke about Greendale's weather. 

"Wretched man." Mary murmured as he moved across a small map in his all too fancy suit. He adjusted his lilac coloured tie, speaking with a cautious tone. 

"I highly suggest Greendale's residence to stay safely tucked in their homes. More wind and snow will be picking up around eleven." Mary glanced at the clock. It read 9:58. "Stay off roads and keep your door locked. Have a good night everyone and Merry Christmas to all. This is Ralph Clawson, Greendale weather-" Mary turned the small box off and gently sat the remote down on the coffee table. She took a long sip of her drink, letting the alcohol soothe her throat. The wind had picked up harder, whipping the trees back and forth. 

Putting her slippers on, Mary stood, heading to the kitchen. There, she got herself a plate of almond cookies and a glass of milk. She reclaimed her spot by the fire, pushing around the logs before settling back in her chair. She ate all five almond cookies, slowly, savoring the sugary taste. She drank her milk, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand once finished. 

Picking up the book she had been reading, she read along, carefully, paying attention to what was happening. 

"No I'm silly." Mary said to herself. "That couldn't have been a knock." Mary shook her head, chuckling. 

There it was again. A small tap at the door. 

"A tree branch." 

Again. 

"Just a tree branch. Besides, who would be so foolish to be out during this kind of weather?" Mary didn't hear the sound after that. Sighing with a bit of relief, she leaned fully back, continuing her story. 

It happened a few moments later, this time a bit louder. Mary gulped after she heard a noise that sounded awfully like someone shifting their feet in the snow. 

Mary slowly sat up, hesitating before the door. 

She heard two knocks but they were so quiet. 

_Whoever is out there must be suffering. _

She pressed her hand to the door. 

"Who's out there? And why are you out there?" 

No answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Mary." 

Mary stood back, flinging the door open. 

"Zelda?" The woman looked as if she was about to get hypothermia.

"Zelda!" Mary grabbed her arm, pulling her into the warm cottage. She shut the door firmly, turning back to the other woman. 

She guided her to the couch, wrapping her in a soft white blanket that had been folded over the couch. 

"Zelda, why are you here!? Are you crazy! Going out _there_! Did you not hear what Ralph Clawson said! And with no jacket!? You must truly be insane! Why are you here? Zelda, if something would have happened to you, I would be devastated! In this weather it is certainly not safe for you to be out there! Did you drive? No you most certainly didn't! I would have seen the headlights! Or was I that invested in the book? No no! I would have seen! Why are you here?" Mary looked at her with concerning eyes, hands firmly on Zelda's shoulders. 

Zelda smiled. Her cheeks pink and cherub. Her voice was quiet and shook as she said, "Merry Christmas." 


End file.
